Une rencontre insolite
by Rose Moumoune -C.Fleur de rose
Summary: Drago est amoureux d'Harry mais ne pourra jamais lui avouer... Drago fait une rencontre insolite. Comment un chat va-t-il pouvoir l'aider ?
1. chapitre 1 : La rencontre insolite

Titre: Une rencontre insolite

Auteur :Cécile fleure de rose

résumé :Drago est amoureux d'Harry mais ne pourra jamais lui avouer... Drago fait une rencontre insolite. Comment un chat va-t-il pouvoir l'aider ?

Note de l'auteur :Voilà ma première fiction, je suis ouverte à toute critique qui me permettra de m'améliorer. Excuser mes fautes. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas en faire mais je suis dyslexique et il m'arrive de ne pas toutes les voir. Soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture !

Nombre de chapitre : il y aura 4 chapitre.

news 16 septembre 2014 : aide à la correction : mes remerciement à Marie.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être désagréable avec Potter. C'était plus fort que moi, le voir riant à plein poumons avec miss je-sais-tout et Weasley me mettais toujours hors de moi. J'aurai tant voulu être à leur place. Je rêvais parfois d'être à ses côtés, et de pouvoir admirer ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes tous les jours. Je le désirais tellement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ses cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient dépeignés sur son front nous laissant parfois entrevoir son irrésistible cicatrice.

Il m'était déjà arrivé de m'imaginer caressant son indomptable chevelure. Mais il m'était ensuite difficile d'arrêter mon imagination. Mon esprit me montrait des images des plus enivrantes, ce qui avait pour conséquence de laisser mes yeux vagabonder jusqu'à trouver l'objet de mes songes. Heureusement que je revenais rapidement à moi. Il n'aurait plus que manqué que quelqu'un remarque la fixation que j'avais envers mon ennemi. Ma réputation et celle de ma famille aurait été détruite en un instant. J'imaginais déjà Potter les yeux remplis de dégoût; il n'aurait sûrement pas pris la peine de répondre à mes provocations. Il m'ignorerait simplement.

(Non ! Je dois arrêter de penser à Potter ! J'aurai déjà dû renoncer, il y a plusieurs années!) avais-je pensé.

Il était vrai que j'aurais dû renoncer dès l'instant où il avait refusé la main que je lui tendais. À ce moment là, peu importait les efforts que je faisais pour abandonner, dès que j'avais le malheur de croiser son regard toutes mes résolutions disparaissaient et laissaient place aux battements de mon coeur. J'étais comme envoûté par le vert de ses yeux.

Il m'était déjà arrivé de croire que j'étais sous l'effet d'une potion mais même le plus puissant des philtres d'amours ne durait que deux mois. Donc même si on voulait me faire une farce, il m'était difficile de croire qu'une personne arrivait à me faire boire tous les deux mois une potion sans que je ne le remarque. De plus il aurait fallu qu'à chaque fois que j'avalais cette potion la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi soit Potter. Ainsi l'hypothèse du philtre d'amour était tombé à l'eau.  
J'étais à bout... pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui... être amoureux d'un garçon était déjà dur à accepter mais passait encore … ce qui me dérangeais c'était sa maison : c'était un griffondor … et pas un simple griffondor , non il avait fallu que ce soit lui… Mais pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel …

fin du POV de Drago.

Drago se devait de finir un devoir important pour sa matière favorite, qui n'était autre que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait encore une semaine devant lui pour le rendre mais le beau blond avait toujours aimé prendre de l'avance sur tout ce qu'il entreprenait. De plus, en prenant de l'avance, il pouvait plus facilement se reposer.

Il se rendis à la bibliothèque, feuilleta quelques livres avant de trouver assez d'inspiration et de se lancer dans la rédaction de son écrit. Le premier jet était rempli d'imperfections. À la relecture il corrigea les fautes, reformula les passages maladroitement rédigés puis remis son travail au propre.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte le soleil avait laissé place aux rayons de la lune. Drago posa sa plume tout en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Il rassembla ses affaires puis partit en direction de son dortoir. Le jeune Serpentard avait presque oublié celui qui lui torturait l'esprit.

Mais au tournant d'un couloir, de magnifiques yeux vert le fixait. Face à lui, près du mur, un chat le regardait avec insistance. Drago en eut le coeur serré, il n'en revenait pas, le chat avait les mêmes yeux que son délicieux ennemi. Drago ne bougeait pas, restant face au petit chat noir. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, le chat le fixait toujours comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Le jeune blond sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la pointa en direction du félin. Le félin bondit puis prit son air le plus menaçant, sortant ses griffes, irisant ses poils et montant ses crocs prêts à mordre.

Drago, d'un air sérieux, agita sa baguette tout en prononçant une formule magique.  
« Finite Incantatem ! ».  
Le silence était présent, rien n'avait changé, le chat était toujours prêt à bondir. Drago sourit et tendit sa main vers le chat.  
« Excuse moi petit chat, je suis juste habitué à être espionné. Je dois donc me méfier des animaux et des autres. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu n'étais pas un sorcier qui s'était métamorphosé. Allez approche, je ne te ferai rien de mal ... »

Drago sortit son plus grand sourire et le chat réussit à se calmer. Le félin s'approcha timidement, donna un coup de patte avant de se reculer rapidement pour vérifier la réaction du jeune blond visiblement imperturbable. Puis lentement le chat s'approcha assez près pour que Drago puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Il le saisit avec délicatesse puis ajouta :

« Je t'emmène dans ma chambre. Tu verras il y fait meilleur qu'ici. »  
Drago cacha le chat sous sa cape. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre. Quelques personnes avaient voulu l'interpeller mais Drago leur avait lancé un de ses plus grands regards noirs.

Qui aurait pris le risque de le déranger après avoir reçu un tel regard, se demanda-t-il.  
Quand il avait enfin rejoint ses appartements, il libéra le chat de sa cape, lança un sort d'insonorisation puis s'allongea sur son lit les yeux fixant le sobre plafond...

« Ah ! Enfin le moment le plus agréable de la journée! … Allez viens ici ! »  
Le jeune Serpentard gratta le drap pour attirer le chat. Celui-ci s'approcha avec méfiance et se plaça à une distance raisonnable du jeune homme. Drago, qui était sur le dos, pivota pour se retrouver face au félin. Il le fixa avec insistance.  
« Hum … un nom … comment je vais t'appeler … Ah ! Je sais ! »  
Le garçon avait pris le chat et l'avait soulevé « Je vais t'appeler Peter ! Ça te plaît ? Tes yeux ressemblent à ceux de Potter ! Peter et Potter sont des noms qui se ressemblent. C'est mignon, non ? »

L'humeur de Drago était des plus joyeuses. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas retiré son masque de sans coeur pour parler ouvertement à quelqu'un. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un chat mais pouvoir parler si librement était quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis longtemps peu importe à qui.  
Le jeune Malfoy continua un moment à parler au félin. L'animal était curieusement attentif, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago.  
« Peter, je veux te dire un secret mais pour cela je dois vérifier une dernière fois si tu n'es pas plus qu'un chat..._Drago agita sa baguette_

\- Specialis revelio (Indique si un objet est ensorcelé ou non)

_Une fois de plus rien ne s'était passé._

\- Ouf ! Si tu étais devenu rouge j'aurai dû t'enfermer ou te tuer...

_Peter avais reculé comme apeuré par les propos de l'homme qui se tiens devant lui._

\- Rah ! Je vous adore, vous les chats ! Vous êtes si distingués, si intelligents et mignons ! On dirait que vous comprenez tout ce que l'on vous dit. Merci d'écouter tout ce que raconte... ça ne doit pas être très intéressant mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler sans réfléchir à ce que je dis. C'est si lassant de réfléchir à chaque mot et chaque phrase que je vais dire. Il n'y a que devant Potter que je me permets d'être un petit peu insouciant.

_Le jeune Serpentard pris une longue inspiration_

\- Je ne déteste pa... pas...papot ... Potter … c'est plutôt le contraire...»  
Ses oreilles avait viré au rouge vif. Il cacha son visage avec son oreiller. On put entendre : « je l'ai enfin dit ... ».

Le jeune préfet continua à parler à son nouvel ami jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte loin de la réalité.

Quand Drago avait ouvert les yeux, le chat était déjà parti.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.


	2. Chapitre 2 : plus qu'un chat ?

Voilà le chapitre 2.

Je tiens à remercier yui1234 pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir.

Merci de livre ma première fan-fiction. J'attends vos commentaires.

* * *

POV Drago  
J'avais cherché ce chat partout et pas une seule trace de cette canaille. Les cours avaient été incroyablement longs aujourd'hui. En ne regardant pas où je me dirigeais j'avais heurté quelqu'un qui c'était retrouvé au sol.  
« Désolé … » avais-je instantanément dis.  
Le jeune homme que je venais de faire tomber n'était autre que Harry Potter. Comment avais-je pu baisser ma garde ?  
« - Pete... Potter, ce... ce n'est que toi ? Balbutiais-je. J'avais presque passé une bonne journée et voilà que tu viens tout gâcher ! »  
Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre j'avais continué mon chemin, avec une allure un peu plus soutenue.

La journée s'était terminée depuis presque deux heures mais Peter était toujours introuvable. Je m'étais donc résigné à retourner au dortoir. C'étais dommage, la soirée d'hier avait été l'une des soirées les plus amusantes que j'avais vécu depuis des années.  
Je me dirigea vers le dortoir, déçu par le résultat de mes recherches. Mais quand mon regard se posa près de la porte des Serpentads il y avais un chat aussi noir que le charbon qui attendait. La joie m'envahit. Je le saisis, le cacha une nouvelle fois sous ma cape et partis dans ma chambre.

Je recommença à lui parler de tous ce qui me passais par la tête. (Bien évidemment j'ai vérifié s'il n'était pas ensorcelé. On n'est jamais assez prudent.).

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé. Chaque soir je me confiais à peter. Je lui avais avoué ce que ma famille attendait de moi et ce qu'il risquerait de m'arriver si je n'affichais pas un air snobe et remplit d'orgueil face aux autres. D'une certaine manière être autant détestable avait ces avantages. Personne n'osais essayer de m'utiliser ou de profiter de moi.

Je lui avais aussi parlé de ce que je pensais réellement des Moldus. Il était vrai qu'au début ils n'étaient pour moi que des êtres inutiles. Je les voyais de cette manière car je ne les avais jamais vraiment étudié. En réalité ils étaient comme nous. Parmi eux se trouvaient des personnes hypocrites, égocentrique ou même avare de pouvoir (politique bien sur). D'autres étaient bons et sincères. Ce qui me plaisais le plus chez eux était leurs incroyables inventions. Pour chaque problème ils inventaient des objets qui était généralement ratés, mais qui, avec du temps et de l'acharnement, finissaient par trouver une utilité.

Peter était un chat calme qui ne ronronnait jamais, ne miaulait pas et restait assis près de moi chaque soir. Je lui ramenais souvent un morceaux de viande que l'on partageait ensuite.  
Il n'y avait qu'un sujet que je n'avais pas encore abordé. J'avais plusieurs fois fait allusion à ce sujet mais j'aurais voulu le dire haut et fort pour une fois dans ma vie. Pouvoir dire « Je suis amoureux de Harry Potter » sans crainte.

Je rêvais encore un peu en attendent que la nuit tombe. Par la fenêtre j'aperçu des flocons de neige. C'était bientôt Noël. Pour la première fois j'allais devoir rester seul à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'il y avais Peter sinon ses vacances ce seraient annoncer comme les pires de toute ma vie.  
Fin POV Drago

POV Harry.

« Mais, laissez-moi tranquille, je sais ce que je fais.  
-Harry ! As-tu oublier de qui nous sommes en train de parler ? Malefoy est le mal en personne à Poudlard !__s'exclama Ron visiblement affectée par mes propos.__  
-Ron ! Tu y vas un peu trop fort ! Tu ne le connais pas c'est pour ça qu'il te semble si horrible, __répondis-je un peu énervé par ce qu'il venait de dire__  
-Toi non plus tu ne le connais pas ! Alors …

\- C'est justement pour ça que je veux être ami avec lui, __l'interrompais-je__, essaye de me comprendre !  
-Harry, je ne te retiendrai pas mais faite attention à toi, __m'avait dit Hermione__ d'un ton calme mais inquiet. Promet moi d'être sur tes gardes.  
-Hermione ! Ne l'encourage pas dans ses accès de folie. On parle de Malefoy, l'enfoiré qui ne rate pas une occasion de nous rabaissé. Celui qui nous a trop souvent mis en danger ! Comment veux-tu que j'accepte son délire ?

-Calme toi ! _interviens___ Hermione en saisissant Ronald par le bras___._ Il nous expliquera ses raisons quand il se sentira prêt. Aller vient » _finit-elle en me lançant un sourire d'encouragement._

Ah, cette Hermione, je ne _pouvais_ rien lui cacher elle était trop intelligente pour moi. Elle avait déjà tout compris.

Il commençais à se faire tard, je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre Dumbledor.  
Après avoir traversé plusieurs long couloirs je m'étais arrêté devant une petite porte . Cette porte était presque totalement dissimulée par sa couleur identique à celle du mur. Seul une minuscule poignée trahissait ça présence. Je la saisis et entra. La salle que renfermait cette porte était de petite taille elle aussi. Modestement meublé d'un bureau et d'un lit elle ne possédait aucune fenêtre. Mais malgré cela une simple lampe suffit à éclairer toute la pièce. J'avais juste eu le temps de m'assoir sur le lit que la porte s'ouvrit. Dumbledore vient ce placer en face de moi, prit une chaise et s'assit dessus.

« Harry, je suis désolé mais la potion n'est pas encore prête.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis habitué à la situation maintenant. C'est comme être un loup-garou sauf que je suis plus mignon et moins agressif.

_Dumbledore me sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire grave._

-Quoi qu'il en soit, la potion sera bientôt prête reviens me voir dans trois jours. En attendant ne te fait pas remarqué. Cela te mettra en danger. Si on apprend que le survivant perd tout pouvoir la nuit et qu'il se transforme en petit chat inoffensif, je ne suis pas sur d'être en mesure de pouvoir te protéger ! N'oublie pas, la prudence est maître mot dans cette situation. »

Dumbledore repartie d'où il était venu. Ce qui inquiètait autant un homme de Sa Grandeur était l'étrange phénomène qui me touche depuis deux mois. Chaque nuit je me transformais en chat. Et ce phénomène était encore inconnu dans le monde des sorciers. Aucun livre ne traitait de ce sujet à ce jour. Le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient cherché une solution sans relâche pour enfin trouver une potion qui pourrait m'aider. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre pour voir si elle était à la hauteur de mon problème.

Je ne dirai pas que la situation m'avait entièrement déplu. En effet être un chat m'avait permis de découvrir de nombreuses choses. J'avais surpris Luna et Neville s'embrassant sous le Saul du parc des Griffondors. J'avais aussi pu voir Rogue rire en lisant un livre nommé « mille et une histoire des moldus, comment ce tourner en ridicule ». Mais plus incroyable que ça j'avais aussi pu découvrir que Malefoy n'était pas si horrible qu'il ne le paraîssait.  
Qui aurait cru que je serai un jour aussi impatient de le revoir.

Je devais attendre trois jours et je pourrais redevenir entièrement humain ( enfin je l'espérais). Je devais donc me dépêcher et le conquérir. Je voulais pouvoir rester avec lui encore plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui dans trois jours.

* * *

merci


	3. Chapitre 3 : Que dois-je faire ?

Merci à ce qui lisent mon histoire !

Et merci à hermoni pour son commentaire heureuse de voir ton impatience.

Voici le chapitre 3 bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit venais de tomber et j'étais une nouvelle fois devenu un chat.

Je ne m'habituais pas à ma transformation. À chaque fois c'était comme si un éclair traversait mon corps. La douleur était tel que j'avais l'impression de mettre pris un Cognard en plein estomac mais heureusement elle ne durait pas longtemps. Et quand je trouvais le courage d'enfin ouvrir les yeux ma vision du monde était différente. Je ne percevais plus les couleurs de la même façon. Mon regard était plus perçant.

J'avais besoin de presque une heure pour me familiariser avec ce corps. En revanche je m'était très vite habitué à ma condition de chat. Pouvoir voir et sentir des choses que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de percevoir était quelque choses que j'appréciais grandement. J'étais aussi plus agile. Je pouvais bondir à des auteurs incroyables (par rapport à ma taille).

Après que je m'être remis de ma transformation, j'étais passé par une trappe et j'étais parti en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Je devais me dépêcher, j'avais tellement envie de le voir. Quand j'avais découvert qu'il n'était pas un être au coeur de pierre, mon propre coeur avait été libéré d'un poids. Malefoy était en réalité doux, généreux et d'un naturel pipelet.

Ses yeux bleu-gris brillaient de mille feux lorsqu'il m'apercevaient... Je sais que je me fessais des idées et que le seul qu'il aimait était mon moi félin. Mais ça me suffisais, je ne pouvais pas demander plus.

J'étais maintenant devant la porte. Deux Serpentard s'approchèrent, ce sont surement des 3eme années que je n'avaient encore jamais rencontré. Ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent et sourirent. Je n'aimais pas leur regard, je devais vite partir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfuir que j'étais déjà en l'air. L'un des serpentards venais d'utiliser un sort de lévitations. J'avais la tête qui tourné. Il me propulsa contre les murs puis contre le sol. Je l'entendu rire. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cruel ? Chaque choc était plus violent que le précédent.

Même si la transformation en chat me rendait plus agile, je n'en restais pas moins fragile. Un peu étourdi, je m'étais résigner à recevoir le prochain coup quand une voix que je pu reconnaître immédiatement, me fis relever la tête.

« Que faites-vous ? Reposer immédiatement ce chat!

-Malefoy, ce n'est qu'un chat on peut bien s'amuser un peu, _dit l'un des garçons._

-Contestez-vous un de mes ordres? Reposer le où je ferai en sorte que vous soyez renvoyer dans l'heure qui suit.

-Je ne te savais pas amis des bêtes . Excusez-nous votre Altesse, _répliqua ironiquement le second garçon._

-Figuré vous que les chats sont de puissante créature. Si l'un d'entre eux décide que vous êtes son ennemis, votre vie se transforme en vrai cauchemar.

-Et tu crois à ces superstitions .

-La magie est une superstition chez les moldus, elle n'en reste pas moins réelle! Il faut donc faire attention au nôtre. De plus je vous rappelle qu'un Serpentard ne doit jamais manquer d'indiscrétion, _gronda-t-il._ Vous Pourriez nous faire perdre des points. Si vous ne vouliez pas que je raconte tout ce que je sais sur vous deux à Rogue vous feriez mieux de partir sur-le-champ. Et je vous interdis de manger ce soir !

-d'accord, _répondirent-ils effrayer_. »

les deux garçons partirent à toute vitesse loin de leur préfet. J'étais sur le sol. Mes membres étaient lourds. Si j'avais pu utiliser la magie je les aurais transformé en ornithorynque.

« Ils devraient s'estimer heureux d'être encore vivant » affirma Malefoy en me soulevant délicatement.

Il me porta jusqu'à son lit.

« Revigor »

Mes forces me revenaient. La douleur était toujours présente mais je pouvais à nouveau bouger. Malefoy me lança un regard inquiet avant de trembloter :

« Je suis désolé... j'aurai dû venir avant … C'est de ma faute … qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? … Aller chercher de l'eau peut être . … ou du lait ? … mais j'ai cru entendre que le lait est dangereux pour les chats adultes... Je devrais peut-être ...non c'est …

-Miaouh ! »

Je n'avais jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie. Mais face à tant de panique je devais faire quelques choses pour le calmer.

Mon miaulement eut un effet incroyable. Malefoy s'étais stoppé net. Il ne bouge plus. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû miauler »avais-je pensé

En réfléchissant à la situation il existait d'autre manière de le calmer...ça m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser.

« Tu as … miaulé . Pour de vrai ? Incroyable ! Tu as fait ça pour me calmer . Je le savais tu es très intelligent ! Miaule si tu as mal quelque part ! »

Je ne répondis pas. Ce Malefoy était quand même un drôle de numéro. Parler ainsi à un chat. C'était une action tellement innocente. Si j'avais mon apparence humaine je l'aurai pris dans mes bras. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« tu ne réponds pas. Ça veut dire que tu vas bien ?

-...Miaou »

Malefoy sourit.

« Ce soir je te surveillerai, tu peux dormir tranquillement ! »

La panique m'envahit. S'il ne dormait pas il pourrait me voir reprendre ma forme humaine. Cette perspective me terrifiais. Je ne lui avais pas encore confié que je voulais être ami avec lui... et peut-être même plus qu'un simple ami.

« Miaouh ! Miaouh ! Avais-je répèté en essayant de me relever pour partir de la chambre.

-Ne bouge pas de là ! Je te rappelle que tu es blessé ! »

Le Serpertard me déplaça pour m'installer à cote de son oreiller. Il me caressa le pelage avec délicatesse. Cette sensation était comparable à se faire caresser les cheveux. C'était agréable. Mes blessures m'engourdissaient. Je n'avait pas pu tenir très longtemps avant que le sommeil m'emporte.

Fin POV Harry.

Pov de Drago

Peter venait de s'endormir. C'était agréable de le caresser. Il ne m'avait encore jamais laissé faire. Je m'étais allonger à ses côtés et l'observai. Quelle créature magnifique.

Même si je lui avais promis de le surveiller j'etais trop fatigué pour tenir ma promesse correctement. Avant de revenir au dortoir j'étais à mon entrainement de quidditch. Celui-ci avais particulièrement été éprouvant. Je pouvais bien me permettre de fermer les yeux quelques instants. C'est ainsi que j'avais rejoint Peter dans le monde des rêves, sans me douter de l'incroyable surprise qui m'attendait à mon réveille.

J'avais souvent rêvé de voir le visage endormi de Potter aux premières lueurs du jour. C'était pour ça que je ne savais pas si ce que j'étais en train de vivre était réel ou entièrement dû à mon imagination. Potter étais là... dans mon lit … en train de dormir... Mais que ce passait-il ?

* * *

J'ai fini d'écrire le dernier chapitre. Je doit encore corriger les fautes mais je ferai mon possible pour le mettre en ligne d'ici demain après midi.


	4. Chapter 4 : Je rêve !

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à brigitte26 : c'est très gentil :D

evandarkmaga: Merci de ton commentaire qui m'a permis de confirmer le problème de ma fiction.

ladydragonfly: qui sait :3 à toi de découvrir :)

* * *

Pourquoi Potter était-il allongé à coté de moi ? J'étais surement en train de rêver. Mais si c'était un rêve il était vraiment très réaliste. Les Moldus disaient que si on ne ressentait pas la douleur c'était que l'on rêvait. Je m'étais pincé le bras et avais retenu un cri de douleur. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je ne savais pas comme cette situation était arrivé, mais voir Potter endormi fus quelque choses que je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir voir un jour.

Il était si beau. L'une de ses mèches retombait sur sa paupière. Elle semblait le gêner. J'approchai ma main du visage de Potter et remis sa mèche derrière son oreille. Je profitai de cette action pour effleurer son visage.

En relevant sa mèche j'avais pu apercevoir un hématome sur son front. Mais pourquoi était-il blessé ? Je venais de réaliser que Peter avais disparu. Où pouvait-il bien être. Je voulu me redresse mais Potter toujours endormit leva les bras dans ma direction. Surpris j'avais fermai les yeux et étais resté immobile. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et vins placer sa tête sur mon torse. « Dra... Drago. » J'avais dû mal entendre. Il avait prononcé mon nom dans son rêve ?

Il devait rêver qu'il se disputait avec moi.

« Drago, je veux être avec toi ... Drago ... ». Potter resserra son étreinte. J'avais du mal à respire. Mon coeur menaçait de lâcher. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sentis qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller.

« Quand il verra que je suis dans ses bras il va surement me repousser violemment. »avais-je pensé.

Je n'avais qu'à faire semblant de dormir. Ainsi j'aurai pu prendre mon air le plus surpris puis le plus dégoûté. C'était un bon plan. Je fermai les yeux et attendis.

C'était plaisant comme situation. Je n'aurai pas été contre rester encore quelque heure dans cette position...mais quelque minute plus tard, Potter relâcha son étreinte. Je sentis qu'il se redressait. Je resta le plus immobile possible en attendant qu'il me réponse ou qu'il crie. Mais rien, juste un marmonnement.

« Mince! J'ai trop dormi le soleil s'est levé...je ne suis plus Peter. Je dois vite partir avant qu'il se réveille » comment ça il n'était plus Peter ? Il ne pouvais pas... J'avais pourtant vérifié chaque soir si Peter n'était pas un sorcier ! Mais Potter était blessé... comme Peter ... et il était allongé là où j'avais installé le chat... Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Je sentis des lèvres sur mon front. J'ouvris les yeux par réflexe. Potter recula en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Po...poter, _avais-je prononcé avec difficulté_, que fait tu ?

\- Est ... est ...

\- Je t'écoute Potter, ou plus tôt Peter ...

-Com... Comment...es-tu au courant ? _Balbutiait-il_

-Non... j'avais raison! Mais alors pourquoi mes sorts n'ont-ils pas marché ?

-C'est parce que ma transformation n'est pas due à un sortilège …

-Je n'y crois pas ! Alors tu t'amuses avec moi depuis le début ! Je ne te savais pas aussi odieux ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ordure !

-Non, Malefoy ! Écoute-moi si je viens te voir c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ce n'est pas pour me moquer de toi …

\- À d'autres ! _Dis-je sèchement._ Si tu voulais être avec moi ça fait longtemps que tu serais venue me voir …

\- Venir te voir ? Alors que tu me détestes tant ? Comment je peux annoncer à quelqu'un que je veux être avec lui si cette même personne me déteste ?

\- Mais je ne te déteste pas ! C'est tout le contraire ! Je te l'ai dit quand tu étais dans la peau de Peter ! Comment faut-il que je te le dise ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Alors dégage ! Sort de cette chambre ! »

Je mis un instant avant de me rentre compte de ce que je venais de dire. Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues. C'était fini maintenant. Ma vie était finie.

Potter s'approcha doucement de moi. Il n'était plus cas quelque centimètres. Ses grands yeux vert transpercèrent les miens. Je sentis son souffle me caresser le visage. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma main cherchent un chemin pour pouvoir se placer entre les miens. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Mais que fessait-il ? Il aurait dû fuir.

« Redit le » me demanda-t-il

Ma george ce noua. J'essayai de lui répondre mais seul des son sans significations sortirent de ma bouche.

« Redit moi que tu m'aimes » Il passa sa main libre au niveau de ma nuque. Je sentis un frison me parcourir. Il me fixa et ce répéta encore une fois.

« Redit le, s'il te plaît...

-Je … t'ai... Je t'aim... » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Potter avais déjà posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce premier baiser était timide et bref. Le second en revanche était beaucoup plus passionné et long.

Nous nous étions séparé à bout de souffle. Potter me pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé mais tu es tellement mignon

-Mignon ? Tu te moques de moi ! Un Malefoy est tout sauf Mignon !

-D'accord, tu es irrésistible, ça te va comme ça ?

-Moque-toi de moi …

-Drago, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Drago ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

-Vu ce qui vient de se passer je pense que l'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms … non ?

-Si tu veux, _avais-je répondu alors que mon visage tourne au rouge._

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Ça dépend du sens de ta question. Est-ce que l'on continue à se voir ? J'aimerai bien... mais je te préviens, si tu ne fais que t'amuser avec moi, je te tue... Je m'en fiche que tu sois le survivant ou autre chose du même genre!... je ne peux pas me permettre de m'afficher avec toi dans Poudlard en te tenant la main... Mais si tu veux en dehors des dortoirs on peut discuter comme des amis...

-Je ne veux que ça ! Pouvoir rester avec toi est déjà génial! Je pourrai encore te rendre visite le soir .

-En Peter ?

-Non, Dumbledore a peut-être trouvé le moyen de me rendre mon apparence. Il doit me donner la potion dans deux jours.

\- D'accord tu pourras venir mais tu devras être discret. Je ne te couvrirai pas si tu te fais prendre dans notre salle commune. »

POV fin de Drago

C'était ainsi que Harry et Drago vécurent ensemble cacher aux yeux de tous pendant leurs années à Pourdlard.

Ron avait eu du mal à accepter Drago comme l'un de ses camarades. Mais quand Harry lui avait expliqué pourquoi Drago avait été aussi infâme et ce qu'il ressentait pour son ennemie, Ron commença à accepter le serpentard. Quelques années après avoir fini leur étude. Harry était devenu un grand sorcier connu pour ses découvertes dans le domaine de la medicomagie et Drago avait commencer à enseigner à Pourdlard la matière de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ce qui fesait de lui le plus jeune professeur de toute l'histoire de Pourlard. Les Deux amoureux ont adopté une jeune fille qu'ils ont appelé Lys. Leur vie était des plus passionnantes.

Fin

* * *

Voilà ma première fiction est fini ! Je prévois d'en écrire une autre mais il faudra attendre encore un petit peu... je manque un peu de temps en ce moment. J'espère que mon histoire vous à plut. j'attends vos commentaires =]

merci pour les commentaire : brigitte26, CapitainePlume, himechu95670, caence


End file.
